A runway landing alert system provides awareness for an aircrew when their aircraft is not lined up with a runway during an approach at low altitudes. A typical runway landing alert system will generate an alert based on certain preset conditions such as aircraft altitude, distance from the runway, and alignment with the runway. It is advantageous for runway landing alert system to provide early alerts when possible in order to improve safety margins for an aircraft approach. The system should be compatible with all approach procedures while also maintaining a low nuisance alert rate. Hence, there is a need for an improved runway landing alert system.